This invention relates generally to a table and more particularly to a table which can be assembled and disassembled from basic elements without the use of fasteners. Tables are usually shipped from the manufacturer or from the showroom in a knocked-down condition. Considerable time and effort and a plurality of fasteners are generally needed to assemble the components into a rigidized, usable table structure. It is not uncommon that the package of fasteners, described in the assembly instructions, is entirely missing or incomplete. Further, purchasers buying an unassembled piece of furniture frequently lack the tools to complete the proper assembly.
What is needed is a table which is structurally sound and yet is readily assembled without the need for tools or fasteners.